Corey and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc
This is yet another arc by Sylvia and Soren for that one show! Plot After being manipulated into thinking the Noobs dislike her, Soren turns to the dark side. Script Part One (The episode starts the same way the last arc started; the Noobs sans Soren in the cafeteria.) Ae-ri: And then, just when I thought my dream couldn't get any weirder... I found JENNIFER (points to Shope), in the MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, dressed like SANS UNDERTALE. (Soren enters with a sad look on her face and sit on the other side of the table.) Ae-ri: Oh hey, Soren! ...Wait, what's wrong? Soren: (Solemnly) Nothing. Ae-ri: Hm... Maybe you're just moody right now and you don't want to tell me. ANYWAY! THEN, I saw a strange light in the center, and I was sucked into a UFO, and sicko mode began blaring in the background, and you know what else I saw? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I SA- Shope: Ae-ri... inside voice. (Soren sighs) Soren: (Thinking) Why am I like this right now? What's making me act like this? (Ae-ri is looking at Soren.) (Soren covers her face with her lunchbox) Ae-ri: Anyway! I also saw Venamus piloting the UFO. He said he was going to take me to the local McFastFood, but I was a little skeptical. Shope: Why though? (Ae-ri shrugs) (The bell rings, and Soren immediately leaves and runs out of the school. Ae-ri notices Soren leave.) Ae-ri (like the Why Are You Running Guy from that one Vine): Why are you leaving?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! Soren: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Soren cries as she runs away.) Ae-ri: Can't take what anymore? I wonder... (Cuts to Soren crying in her bedroom.) Soren: I feel so awful... d-do they like me anymore? I'm so sure they hate me now...... (Cut to the Noobs in class. Ae-ri is discussing a play idea.) Ae-ri: I just got a crazy idea for a play. A musical if you will. I call it - THE EPIC SQUAD OF SEVENTH GRADERS WHO LISTEN TO THEIR FRIEND RAMBLE ABOUT RANDOM THINGS - THE MUSICAL! Kevin: Isn't that what you're doing right now? (Ae-ri looks at Kevin like they would on Gaither's Pond) Ae-ri: Shut. Aaaanyway, it will have ACTION, COMEDY, DRAMA, AND THE ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO OF THEM- Tyler: Romance? (Ae-ri smugly nods.) Ae-ri: Oh, yes. (It abruptly cuts back to Soren, who stuffs her face into her pillow.) (Soren angrily screams into her pillow.) (A faint outline is seen entering the room, and sits right next to Soren.) ???: They hate you, you know. Soren: W-what? Who said that? ???: Why, the voice in your head of course~ Soren: H-how do you know they hate me? Those guys are my friends! And friends never hate friends! ???: (snickers) I just know... Soren: L-look, just go away.... ???: You can't get rid of me that easily. Soren: Please. Just go away. I need some me time. ???: No. You do not need "you" time right now. What you need is to get back at your "friends". Soren: They are ''my friends! '???: Were you even listening to a word I said, young lady?! They are not your friends! They HATE you! '''Soren: If they do, then show me! ???: But of course~ (Cut back to Ae-ri and the other Noobs in the classroom.) Ae-ri: And then, the finale... the two involved in the romance plot FINALLY GET TOGETHER, and then there's one more musical number... and BAM... FINISH! Whaddya think? I only want positive feedback. (The noobs sigh.) Ae-ri: Fine! Y'all are just jealous that I can write good plays. Hey! How do you think Soren is doing? She said she couldn't take something anymore... I wonder what that meant. (THINKING MONTAGE!!!) (Cuts back to Soren) Soren: I'm telling you, bud! Leave! Me! Alone! (??? pushes Soren onto the ground.) Soren: H-how did you do that? I thought you were the voice inside my head! ???: Nah! Soren: Reveal yourself! Or else..... (grabs a nearby spoon) I'll attack you with this! (The unknown entity falls silent.) Soren: I know that you're still in here, show yourself! (Another bout of silence.) Soren: I said, SHOW YOURSELF! (Soren throws her spoon in a random direction.) ???: Ow! Soren: Ah HA! (Soren runs into the direction the voice came from. She pins the figure down.) Soren: Who are you and what do you want from me?! (The figure flips her over and pins her down instead.) Soren: Argh! (tries to flip the figure over, but to no avail) GUYS! ???: Who are you calling to? They can't hear you. Soren: H-help me...... ???: Again, they can't hear you. Soren: I won't lose hope for them! Friends always help friends! ???: But that's what YOU think. Soren: I'm sure they'll come soon. They always come to help each other. (??? snickers.) ???: But what if they NEVER come? Soren: Stop LYING! ???: But I'm not. I'm always right. Soren: Lies! Lies, lies, LIES! ???: You can't say I'm a liar if I just said I'm always right. Soren: YOU ARE SO DENSE! (Soren tries to escape the figure's grasp again, but fails.) Soren: Tyler! Shope! Kevin! Roach! Ae-ri! Help me! (Cut to the other Noobs walking out of school.) Soren: (Whispering, OS) H-help guys..... Ae-ri: So, friends, what should we debate about after school? Should we debate about Steven's University again? Soren: (OS, whimpering) Please come guys. I need you! Help! Shope: Ae-ri, we've been over this. It's Steven Universe, not Steven's University. Ae-ri: Whatever! It's Steven's University to me and it always will be! (Cuts back to Soren, who's laying on the ground, whimpering like a dog.) Soren: Guys! Please come and help me! ???: For the umpteenth time, they cannot hear you. Soren: I'm not stopping! Gu- (The unknown entity covers her mouth.) ???: Oh shush it! (Soren tries to free the entity's hand from her mouth, but she fails.) Soren: (Thinking) Hurry up, guys.... (And then... brainwashing!) (Soren tries to resist.) Soren: (Thinking) Oh god not this again. I won't fall for it! (And thus, she DOES fall for it. Now She's Evil Again.) Soren: (Thinking) I can't believe it....they didn't come. It really goes to show how much they really care about me... which they don't. I can't believe how blind I was! That dude was right....I must ''get back at them! (Cut back to the other Noobs walking.) '''Ae-ri': I'm tellin' ya, nobody is ever going to be able to convince me that it's not Steven's University. (Soren is watching them from behind.) Soren: (Muttering) Some friends you guys were! Ae-ri: Anyway, I have to leave. My sister's forcing me to watch the new episode of Johnny Test 2: Dukey Does His Taxes. Later! (Ae-ri leaves and Soren snickers from behind.) (Ae-ri is about to enter the driveway of her house, but THEN...) (Soren tackles her, laughing evilly.) Ae-ri: Hey! Watch it! Soren: Some friend you were! Ae-ri: What did I even do?! Leave me alone! Soren: I was in danger! I called for you and the others! You didn't come! Ae-ri: I didn't even know! (Soren grabs her and throws her in a random direction.) Soren: This is for being a terrible friend! Ae-ri: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE IN DANGER! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO KNOW EVERYTHING! Soren: I was calling for you! And you didn't come! Such a friend you ''were. (Soren storm off.) '''Ae-ri': AGAIN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE EVEN IN DANGER! (Ae-ri runs inside her house and slams the door.) (Cuts to Soren, who's angrily walking down the street.) Soren: Stuipid Ae-ri, "Oh I didn't knoooooow you were in danger", LIES! Lies, lies, lies! (Cuts to Ae-ri, sitting on the couch with her sister Min-joo.) Ae-ri: Soren's been so pretentious lately. She expects me to know whenever she's in danger? Well guess what Princess, I can't cater to you whenever you need me to do so, ESPECIALLY if I never knew you were in danger. Min-joo: Ae-ri, come on! You need to change the channel! It's the episode of Johnny Test 2: Dukey Does His Taxes that I've been telling you about all week! Ae-ri: Oh, right. (Cuts back to Soren, still angrily walking throughout the street.) Soren: Oh jeez, it's late. Better get back to Aunt T's before she worries about me. (Soren starts running down the street before the entity appears in front of her.) ???: Did you get revenge yet? Soren: Well, I attacked Ae-ri.....and that's it. ???: Will you attack the others? Soren: I will when I get the chance. Look, it's getting late. My aunt will flip if I don't get to the house. Plus, my cousins Rosa and Parker are making me watch an episode of Paw Patrol tonight. ???: Very well, run along. Soren: After watching that show with them I'll plan more revenge on them. See ya. (Soren runs off.) Part Two! (peggle2.gif) (DA NEXT DAY) (Part Two starts with Ae-ri talking about last night with the other noobs.) Ae-ri: So, something weird happened last night. Soren tackled me to the ground and just... started screaming at me. Shope: ...About what? Ae-ri: Uhm... something about me not being a "true friend" because I didn't come to save her from something. Except I didn't even know she was in trouble! It makes no sense! Kevin: Whack. Shope: Yeah, that is a little bit odd. (Tyler and Roach nod in agreement.) Ae-ri: If anything, I'll go as far as to say Soren's not being the "true friend" in this case. I'm still a little shaken from last night, so if I act a little weird today, that's probably why. (The Noobs come closer to Ae-ri) Tyler: (finger guns) Don't worry, we're here for you! Shope: Mhm. Don't worry, Ae-ri. Everything's gonna be fine. (Shope puts her arm around Ae-ri in a hug like fashion, Ae-ri blushes like hell) (Suddenly Soren walks in, dressed in emo attire. Her glasses still remain intact.) (She walks past the noobs, and scoffs at them when she seems them.) (Ae-ri looks the other way as Soren walks by.) (Soren smirks at her.) (Ae-ri squints her eyes at Soren and then covers her face with her hoodie.) Tyler: Well that was......weird. (Ae-ri uncovers her face and makes eye contact with Tyler.) Ae-ri: Weird is an understatement. (Kevin walks up to Soren; Soren growls something under her breath.) (Before Kevin can say anything, Soren slaps him hard.) Soren: Frick off! Kevin: No u (Soren pushes him out of the way before walking away.) Soren: (Thinking) Well, I guess that was my revenge against him! Only three more to go, then I can destroy all five of them. (Ae-ri is seen running over to help Kevin up, but when Soren looks out the corner of her eye to see what's going on, Ae-ri quickly sprints away, dragging Kevin behind.) Kevin: Dude. What the heck just happened. Ae-ri: Why are you asking me? I have no idea. Shope: From what I saw, Soren slapped you in the face before pushing you away from her in an aggressive way. Ae-ri: Hm. (Cuts to Soren, walking) Soren: He had it coming. (Soren walks out of the school.) Ae-ri: So, wanna go to next class and forget this ever happened? Tyler: Absolutely. Ae-ri: Alright! Let's go! (Ae-ri and the Noobs walk to their next class.) Soren: (Quietly) Only three more revenges left.......then I could do anything to get full revenge on all of them! (Laughs evilly) Ae-ri: So... lovely weather we're having. (Soren watches them from behind, ready to attack them.) Tyler: Meh. It's a little windy. Ae-ri: Right. We're getting a lot of snow tomorrow, so there might not be school... Soren: (OS) I'm here to eat bacon and kick butt.... (The noobs look at her.) Soren: ....and I'm all out of bacon. Ae-ri: Oh. It's you. Soren: Yep, it's me. Ae-ri: Look here, Bucko. If you're here to torment me or my friends again, then you're sorrowly mistaken. Soren: I'd like to see you "friends" try ''to stop me! '''Ae-ri': (finger guns) Aight. (Soren starts to kick their butts) (Ae-ri tries to protect them, but gets tired due to Soren being so fast.) Ae-ri: She's... too strong... Soren: Revenge is mine! (Suddenly, Ae-ri regains her energy and pounces on Soren.) Ae-ri (practically screeching): LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND I ALONE! YOU GOT THAT?! Soren: NO! YOU GUYS NEVER LIKED ME! YOU ALL HATE ME! Ae-ri: THAT'S NOT TRUE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT WHATEVER IT IS, YOU NEED TO DROP IT NOW! Soren: (Crying) LIES! LIES LIES LIES! (Ae-ri proceeds to scream at Soren in Korean without subtitles for a solid 10 seconds.) Soren: THAT GUY WAS RIGHT! YOU DO HATE ME! (Soren runs off, crying.) Ae-ri: WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM!? I NEVER SAID I HATED YOU! IF YOU WANT TO GET REVENGE ON US SO BAD THEN I'LL TRAIN EXTRA HARD TO BE EVEN STRONGER! AND I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT FROM RIGHT HERE IN CORNBURY TO ALL THE WAY OVER TO SOUTH KOREA! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU JUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I MEAN BUSIN- (Shope slowly walks towards Ae-ri and taps her on the shoulder.) Shope: You need to calm down. (Cuts to Soren, who's crying when the entity appears.) ???: How's your progress? Soren: I got my revenge. On all of them. You were right the entire time. They all do hate me. ???: Indeed I was. Soren: Can't believe I've doubted you earlier. ???: (laughs) Can't believe it either. Soren: So, what now? Ae-ri said she would train stronger if I really wanted revenge on them, which I do. ???: Then you must train as twice as strong as she aspires to. Soren: You'll help me, right? ???: Of course I will. Soren: Thanks.... ???: It's no problem. (Surprisingly, Ae-ri was listening to the whole conversation!) Ae-ri (whispering): Guys! 여기와! (Ae-ri, with her hand, signals her friends to come closer to her.) Ae-ri: Look. Tyler: What am I looking at? Ae-ri: I just saw Soren talking with a shadow guy! Tyler: ...A shadow guy? Ae-ri: Yeah! It was really weird... she said to him "You were right the entire time. They all do hate me.". Do you think this person is why she wants revenge against us? Shope: Possibly... Ae-ri: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, no matter what it takes. (Soren looks out the window and sees them.) Soren: Hey! What are you guys looking at? (Ae-ri and the Noobs quickly avert their heads.) (Soren opens the window.) Soren: I can see you guys! Ae-ri: You can't actually! You're only hallucinating our faces and voices! Soren: If I am, then... (Soren jumps onto Ae-ri, screaming) Ae-ri: Hey! 긴급 정지! Soren: No! Not until I get my revenge on you people! (Ae-ri throws Soren off of her.) Ae-ri: Okay, let's get the elephant in the room out of the way. You need help. You NEVER used to jump on me like a rabit monkey. Why now?! Soren: I thought you were my friend! But you're not! Ae-ri: Well I thought you were my friend! But you're not either! (Ae-ri and Soren growl at eachother and their heads become closer to eachother, but then, Tyler separates them. Soren slaps Tyler away before getting ready to slap Ae-ri.) (Soren tries to slap her, but Ae-ri dodges it, and then sprints away.) Soren: You're not getting away on my watch! (Soren grabs Ae-ri before pinning her down.) (Ae-ri kicks Soren off of her with her feet.) Soren: I won't be defeated that easily! Ae-ri: Ugh! Just leave us alone! Go away! Soren: Not until he says so. (Soren points at the entity.) Ae-ri: Oh, that guy? PHA! He looks like the monster I believed was under my bed when I was 5. Soren: How dare you say that about the guy that made me realize that y'all hate me! Ae-ri: What?! I'm stating the truth. Soren: LIES! Ae-ri: Truth~ (Ae-ri looks at her nails and waits for Soren's next comeback.) (Soren takes a step closer to Ae-ri but the entity puts his hand on her shoulder.) ???: Fighting her off is worth nothing at this point. Soren: Yeah...you're right. ???: Indeed I am. (Soren nods in response.) ???: I feel as if you've done enough today. Run along. (Soren runs off like the entity told her to do.) Soren: It's no use fighting off Ae-ri. She's relentless. A relentless little lying RAT! Ae-ri: YEAH, I CAN HEAR YOU! Soren: Good! Ae-ri: NOT REALLY SURE IF I LIKE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING THOUGH! Soren: She thinks she's so perfect, and it's so obvious that she's hardcore crushi- Ae-ri: HEY! SHUT UP! Soren: (To the entity) Come on, let's go. (Soren and ??? walk away.) Shope: What was that about? The crush thing. Ae-ri (flustered): O-oh. It doesn't matter. Let's just go. Part Three (The entity approaches Soren, who is walking through her neighborhood.) ???: Close your eyes. Soren: Hm? Why? ???: Just do it. Soren: Aight. (Soren closes her eyes.) ???: Now... imagine yourself... in a dark place. There isn't any escape. You panic. (Cut to Soren's imagination. She is in a dark area and is searching for an escape.) Soren (imagination): W-where am I?! Where's the exit?! HELP! (Soren continues to panic.) ???: Now that you're stuck... what's your first option? Soren: A-ask for help from my friends- no wait! They HATE ME! ???: Your second option? Soren: Find my own way out! I don't need friends to help me! I can escape on my own! ???: Yes. Now, listen to me and I'll teach you how to escape. Soren: Alright, I'm all ears! ???: First, you mustn't panic. Stay calm. Soren: Uh-huh, that's pretty easy... ???: Then, you must carefully make your way around. Try to touch the walls in an attempt to find a hole big enough to escape from. Soren: Alrighty then..... (Soren starts to touch the walls of the black space.) (Soren successfully finds a hole big enough to escape from.) Soren (imagination): I did it! I can go! Soren: Found it! ???: Good work. Now, you can open your eyes. (Soren opens her eyes.) Soren: Done! ???: Excellent. Soren: Okay, now what? (The duo stay silent for a good 5 seconds.) ???: And now, I feel as if you are strong enough to successfully defeat your "friends". Soren: Yeah, you're right, as you usually are! ???: (chuckles) ...Yep. Soren: Okay, LET'S GO! (Soren runs off.) (Cut to the Noobs sitting outside.) Ae-ri (thinking): I wonder why she'd think I'd have a crush on anyone... (Soren looks at them from afar.) Ae-ri: Anyway... how are you gu- (notices Soren) Grr. (Soren smirks at her.) (Ae-ri quickly hides her face in her hood again.) Soren: (Thinking) I can defeat them, I can successfully defeat them. He said it so himself, and he never lies. (Soren walks over to the Noobs.) Ae-ri: Let me guess, here for 'revenge'? Soren: Bin-go, Liar! Ae-ri: Soren... I'M NOT A LIAR! Soren: There you go, lying (Snickers). (Ae-ri, without thinking, pushes Soren to the ground. Ae-ri tries to make another move, but Kevin restrains her.) Soren: Hey! Ae-ri: Alright, Princess of Darkness. You listen to me, and listen to me good. Shope: Ae-ri! This is not a good idea! Ae-ri: I am NOT a liar. You're just feeding off of that under-the-bed-monster's lies. We do not hate you. Let us try to help you. (Soren freezes at her words. She looks at the entity, with a face that says "Is she telling the truth or lying?") Ae-ri: I'm so sorry if I'm being harsh right now! I'm only trying to knock some sense into you! (Soren stays frozen, thinking who to go with: her "friends" or the entity.) Ae-ri: Please... make the right choice. Stay with us, or go with that bed monster. Soren: (Thinking) Who to go with, who to go with?! (Ae-ri keeps looking at Soren, hoping she goes with the Noobs.) Soren: I-I'm sorry... Ae-ri: You're going with him?! Cool. Seeya. Soren: I'd go with you guys if I belived in you, but my brain won't let me. Ae-ri: (sighs) Stop. Just STOP. That bed monster man is MANIPULATING YOU. (Soren doesn't listen and walks to the entity as Ae-ri says this.) Ae-ri: SOREN I SWEAR TO 하나님! YOU'RE MAKING THE WRONG DECISION! (Soren cries a bit.) Ae-ri: O-oh... (also begins to tear up) I'm so sorry... Soren: I'm sorry as well... ???: Alright, party's over. (grabs Soren's arm) Let's go. (The two walk away.) (Ae-ri scowls) Part Four (Yep, this is the FOURTH part of this) Ae-ri: I don't think there's any convincing her at this point. I want to feel bad, but at the same time I am just so angry at her! Shope: Wait.....what if Soren's just......brainwashed? Ae-ri: (scoots a bit closer to Shope and clutches both her hands) Jennifer, you absolute genius! That must be it! That bed monster must've brainwashed her....but how? Shope: She never began thinking this way about us until she met him. Ae-ri: Ah! It all makes sense now! (begins hugging her) You are so smart! (Shope blushes like hell (SHAERI MOMENT - Soren)) (Aaaaaand she gives into the hug. (They're Such Epic Lesbians Omg -Sylvia)) (Cuts to Soren.) Soren (thinking): Ae-ri was right! I am making a bad decision! But....my brain's telling me this is a good decision....what's happened to me!? (Soren thinks for a bit.) Soren: (Thinking) Oh no.....oh no.....he's brainwashed me! (Soren runs back to the Noobs.) ???: Where are you going!? Soren: Far away from you!! You're ''the liar, not them! (Soren finally makes it to the Noobs. Ae-ri sees Soren running from the corner of her eye.) '''Ae-ri': Wait... is that... Shope: Soren? Ae-ri: Ah! We just finished eachother's sentence... Soren: You were right Ae-ri! That guy was manipulating me! Ae-ri: I knew it! I knew I was right! (Ae-ri giggles.) Soren: I think he's looking for me, I gotta hide from him! Ae-ri: Then let's go! Soren: Alrighty then! (Ae-ri and Soren run.) Ae-ri: Hey Soren, can you explain to me how ''you got brainwashed? '''Soren': It's a long story... Ae-ri: Hm. Soren: But if you insist... I'll tell you. Ae-ri: Aight. Let's hear it. (Soren and Ae-ri hide behind a bush.) Soren: So... (Ae-ri tilts her head and waits.) Soren: I-I was in my room, when this guy - not sure who he is still - came in and said to me, "They hate you, you know.". Ae-ri: Oh... so that's why you went all emo on us. Soren: I protested and asked him to leave, but he didn't. He pinned me down, so I called for you guys. He said you and the others wouldn't come for me, and then he brainwashed me, And then... he made me act so evil and stupid! Ae-ri: I see... Soren: (Starts to cry) I'm... so.... SORRY! (Soren cries and hugs Ae-ri.) Ae-ri: Apology accepted. (Ae-ri pats Soren's back) Soren: T-thanks Ae-ri........ Ae-ri: Yep, you're welcome. (The two hug it out.) (Then the ENTITY COMES IN) ???: ...Am I interrupting something? Ae-ri: Yes. Soren: Oh... it's you again. (Soren hides behind Ae-ri.) Ae-ri: Identify yourself, bed monster! Soren: (Whispering to Ae-ri) I'm sure he won't. Ae-ri: Oh, he will. (The entity approaches Soren and grabs her arm.) Soren: Hey! Let go! (Ae-ri uppercuts the entity, effectively making him lose his grip.) Soren: Ae-ri. Run. I can deal with him. Ae-ri: Sure, whatever! (Ae-ri runs away.) Soren: Alright buddy, let's end ''this. '???: Fine. (Soren goes sicko mode on the entity.) '''Soren: Take that! And that! (The entity grabs Soren's arm.) (Soren forces the entity to release its grip, but he doesn't.) Soren: Let me go ''and ''reveal yourself! ???: Never! Soren: What do you want from me!? Why did you chose me instead of anyone else!? (The entity falls silent.) Soren: ANSWER ME! (Soren tugs the entity's hand.) (He's still silent!) Soren: I said, answer me! ???: I cannot reveal my true self. Soren: Why so? Are you scared? ???: Well, you see... um... (Soren snickers at him.) ???: What?! (Soren laughs hardly at him.) ???: Okay, that's enough! (The entity quickly grabs Soren.) Soren: Let go of me! ???: Not until you stop nagging me for my identity! Soren: Haha yeah....nope! ???: You're pretty adamant, aren't you...? Soren: I guess so (Shrugs). ???: (sighs) We're going. (The entity drags Soren off screen.) Part Five - The Final Part (Soren groans.) Soren: I gotta find a way out... ???: But... you can't. Soren: Yes I can. (Soren starts to think about how she'll escape.) Soren: I think I have a plan. First, don't panic.....stay calm. (Soren takes a couple of deep breaths.) Soren: Now....I must make my way around carefully and find a big enough hole to escape from. (Soren finds one, but gets caught.) ???: And where do you think you're going? (Soren gulps.) Soren: (Thinking) I'm toast. (Soren falls silent and waits for the entity's next action. She shakes nervously.) ???: Guess I need to do this again... (Bwainwashing time >w<) Soren: (Thinking) Oh god, here we go again. (Soren sighs.) (And now, Soren's brainwashed again.) (Soren falls silent again.) Soren (thinking): I didn't want this to happen again! I don't want to attack my friends! (The entity grips Soren's arm.) (Soren struggles for the entity to let go of her arm, but his grip keeps tightening.) Soren: Let! Go! Of! Me! (The entity shakes his head.) Soren: Who are you?! Why do you want me so badly?! ???: I'll never tell. Soren: Well I'll make you! (Soren jerks her arm being held by the entity in an attempt for him to let go off it. Surprisingly, he loosens his grip.) (Soren pins him down.) Soren: Reveal yourself! ???: ...Or what?! Soren: ..Or I'll punch you into next week, and take your kids if you have any! ???: Take my kids?! Soren: If you have any! ???: Well I wouldn't want that! Soren: Then reveal yourself! ???: FINE. (The entity reveals himself to be.....) Soren: Woo-jin!? You're Ae-ri's cousin, aren't you? Woo-jin: Wait, Ae-ri has friends?! Soren: Ok, first of all, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Woo-jin: To test my abilities. Soren: You FRICK! Woo-jin: "Frick"? "Saint" would be a better term. My word, you're as rogue as Ae-ri. Soren: Ok, question. WHY DID YOU CHOSE ME OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE!? Woo-jin: Again, to test my abilities. Soren: Well, YOU NEARLY MADE ME ''DESTROY ''MY FRIENDSHIPS WITH MY ONLY FRIENDS IN LIFE!Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:SuperNoobs